The Best Day
by Momentarily Sane
Summary: Songfic, one-shot. Story showing Renesmee's interacting with the others. Like, Bella, Edward, Emmett, etc, you get it. Rated T cause...I don't know, just in case!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Not the song by TAYLOR SWIFT or twilight by STEPHANIE MEYER! Remember this!...Unfortualty...**_

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on._

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you. I run and run,_

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides and now, the sky is gold._

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home._

Mommy, Daddy, took me to the pumpkin festival at Whitamore's farm. It was so much fun! They had a tractor ride that goes threw a 'scary' forest- than again my family is vampires so I'm not easy to scare –that wasn't really scary. Then at about 1pm they had a pumpkin cannon- that was extremely loud...even to the humans! –that fired pumpkins, apples, squash, and more. It's only in the fall though and Auntie Rosalie made me put a coat on, she said I was only _half_ vampire...like that made a big difference! It was a cloudy day so Mommy and Daddy said we could go. Auntie Alice said we could stay there all day! It was getting later now, the sun was starting to set and the sky had turned a pretty colour with a mix of gold, pink, and orange.

A lot of the attractions were closing so we could only do a few things that were still open. I looked around and saw the big red slide and smiled to myself. It was quite far away so I just started to skip happily in that general direction. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned to smile up at my Daddy. I turned back and ran past the pumpkin patch and the 'scary' forest.

"Renesmee!" Daddy called. "We should get home," he continued. I looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Daddy, one more time?" I asked him knowing he knew what I was referring too. I didn't really understand it, Uncle Emmett once complained about his mind not being his own...when I asked what he meant he said that my Daddy could read minds. I asked Daddy what Uncle Emmett meant and, reluctantly, he explained in simpler words that he could hear what we were thinking. I understood that fair enough, I also knew I could put my thoughts in other people's minds by touching them.

Daddy looked like he was about to say no until Mommy said "Come on Edward, just let her go one more time...who knows how long she will have to actually be a kid," she told him.

"Alright, go on Nessie," he gave in. I smiled happily and ran off to the slide. I knew what Mommy meant by 'who knows how long she will have to actually be a kid'. I looked like a five year old when really I was only around 1. I also had the mind of a five year old according to grandpa.

I went down the slide and met Mommy and Daddy at the bottom. I stood up and smiled at them, but I had to yawn right at that moment too. Mommy and Daddy laughed and I pretended to glare at them. "Come on Nessie, lets go home now," Daddy smiled at me noticing I didn't like them laughing at me.

"Okay," I agreed, I really was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I hugged his legs and he picked me up and carried me to the car. Daddy sat in front of the wheel after putting me in the back and Mommy sat in the seat next to him. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. I looked up to see Mommy and Daddy holding hands, Mommy looked back and smiled at me, I returned her smile and soon after I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_I don't know why, all the trees change in the fall._

_I know you're not scared of anything at all._

_Don't know if snow white's house is near or far away,_

_But I know I had the best day, with you, today._

During that time my dreams were filled of ones of snow white. I remember I had once asked Auntie Rosalie if Snow White lived in the forest that we did. She laughed and told me that Snow White was a fairy tale, she said it was a story and wasn't real. I told her that Uncle Emmett had said the Vampires also weren't supposed to be real. Auntie Rosalie quickly explained to me that I shouldn't listen to Uncle Emmett too much. That made both of us laugh for a while.

I was woken up briefly when I noticed that Daddy had pulled up to our little house in the woods. I was still tired so he picked me up and started to carry me in. Mommy walked in behind us but walked off into her and Daddy's room while he carried me into my room.

"Daddy?" I asked in a half asleep tone.

"What is it Nessie?" he asked in a comforting tone. I smiled up at him and was quickly falling asleep.

"Why do the tree's change colour's?" I asked, I had asked Uncle Emmett that once. I had plenty of time to talk to Uncle Emmett when he had to babysit me for a weekend. Well, I asked Uncle Emmett and he told me they changed color because of little evil aliens that live in us. I was so scared when he told me that I ran my fastest to my room at their house and didn't come out from under my bed. Mommy and Daddy got _really_ mad at him. So did Auntie Rosalie, Auntie Alice, and Grandma. Mommy and Daddy tried to get me out, but had a hard time, after another day I finally dared to stick my head out. Daddy explained to me that there weren't little aliens inside us, he said that anything bad that could hurt me they would keep away from me. They said I had nothing to be afraid of, I relaxed over time and came out when I realized that Daddy and Mommy weren't afraid of anything at all.

"They change because the weather changes," he explained simply. I knew that wasn't all of it, but I knew that Daddy wouldn't lie to me and it had to be at least partly true.

"Oh," I said, I couldn't think of anything else...I was already more that half asleep at this point.

"Now get to bed, you are exhausted," Daddy told me. I lay back against the pillow and let sleep take over.

_I'm thirteen now, and don't know how my friends, could be so mean._

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys,_

_And we drive and drive until we found a town, far enough away,_

_And we talk and window shop until I've forgotten all their names._

I ran home in tears. School was over finally and my so called 'friends' had been so...so...so mean, and...Mean! Mom and Dad usual drove me home with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett would take his Jeep while we would drive home in Dad's Volvo.

**It had been lunch time and I had just gotten out of English class. I usually would sit with my family and my friend's Sophia, Jamie- even though I didn't greatly get along with them –and Kaitlin. I walked in to see Kaitlin, Mom, - Even though I couldn't call her that in public seeing as they were my age –and Rosalie sitting there. However usually Sophia and Jamie would be there too but they were sitting by the door. They had evil smirks on their faces and I knew that could only spell out trouble. Dad had told me that I had better watch them because they were only using me, but I didn't have the heart to exactly tell them to get lost, only give them subtle hints. I looked around to see my Mother and Aunt puzzled and Kaitlin looking at me with guilt, and sympathy...what was going on?**

**I went and sat down between Mom and Rosalie still confused. I hadn't bothered to pick up a lunch, I had hunted the night before and I didn't exactly need to eat. **

"**What's going on?" I asked Kaitlin seeing as she looked to be the one with the most knowledge apart from the two by the door.**

"**Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry but-" she got cut off when the door opened and the noise of the pouring rain drowned out her voice temporarily. In that short amount of time however I noticed my crush since I moved her, Kevin Farns, walk into the cafeteria and Sofia and Jamie approach him. Thanks to my awesome half-vampire senses I could hear every word they were saying to him. **

"**Hey Kevin," Sofia greeted politely, in a voice too sweet and innocent. **

"**Ness!" Kaitlin called trying to regain my attention, but I was long lost paying attention to the scene going on a few tables away.**

"**Hi Sofia, Jamie," Kevin responded awkwardly. At least maybe he would leave before they could put their plan into action.**

"**What's wrong Kaitlin," Mom asked her, urging her to go on with what was happening.**

"**Well, Bella, Sophia and Jamie were jealous of all the attention Ness was getting so," I once more focused on what Sophia and Jamie were saying. **

"**Well Kevin, since you ask. We wanted to tell you about Nessie," I heard Jamie begin with their plan. I was in for it...and once Dad, Emmett, and Jasper heard what happened so were they. Great I now had to keep a secret from Dad...and it's quite hard to keep a secret from your mind reading father!**

"**Ya, well you haven't heard but she kind of likes you," Sofia continued. I internally gasped and I felt my mom grab my hand comfortingly.**

"**Do you want me to go stop them," she asked thoughtfully. "You know Rose will have a lot to say to them if we let her," she continued to whisper but my Aunt and I could still hear her clearly. I looked over to Auntie Rose and saw her smile at the talk of letting her mouth off to them and nodded eagerly. **

**I sighed "No, for one thing we're not suppose to hear what their saying, and two, if we do stop them they'll think Kaitlin told us and than Kaitlin will suffer. I'd rather go threw this instead of her," I admitted to them quietly so Kaitlin wouldn't hear me.**

"**Renesmee, you are too much like your Mother," Rosalie laughed. I smiled up at her, I had been told in the past that I acted a lot like my Mom did, often from my Dad or grandparents, and I didn't mind it. **

"**Ya I know, but there's something you should know about her," we had obviously missed something threw our conversation because Kevin had said something but now Jamie was talking to him again. What we they going to tell him about me? I hadn't told them anything bad about me, I knew better than to trust them.**

"**We know she seems so nice and innocent but really you shouldn't trust her. You see, she likes to play with peoples feelings for the fun of it, not to mention she's been talking about asking you out just so she can dumb you in a week, than tell everyone that you had dumped her," I felt my mouth pop open, I would never do that to anyone! I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy! I heard my Mom hiss from beside me and Rosalie was two seconds from jumping up then and there and ripping their heads off.**

**I touched my Mom's hand and projected into her mind not to do anything, and to tell Aunt Rose the same thing. I wouldn't trust my voice not to crack from this, they were telling my crush that I was going to use him! **

"**Also, she told me once that she couldn't go see horror movies because they make her vomit. She said she can't take the gore and usually she has a weak stomach, and, a weak bladder," my eyes went wide and Kaitlin was looking at me sympathetically. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes right than and there, I could tell my Mom and Aunt were seconds from running over there**

"**Leave it," I told them happy I was lucky enough I managed to keep my voice calm...at least to humans it would be calm.**

"**But Renesmee," Aunt Rose protested **

"**Leave, it," I said slowly and deliberately. I was quite glad that my Dad and none of my Uncles were here to see this, or hear it. I could hear Sofia and Jamie laughing along with Kevin. I took a deep breath than ran off to my next class before anyone could see me. By the end of the day everyone had heard about these rumours and were making fun of me, unfortunately by the end of the day my family, excluding Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, had heard them too and we're asking about them. They knew it wasn't true and wanted to know where they had come from.**

**I didn't want to ride home with Mom, and Dad, and I just wanted to get home. Running for me would be faster than driving so after I made it into the forest I ran full board away from my ninth grade pain. I had been lucky enough to skip ahead a couple grades making it so I was in the same school as my family. Even though my physical appearance was 13 I really was 4 with the mentality of a 13-16 year old.**

Not long after I got home, not wanting to explain to Grandma why I was back earlier than the others I just went straight to our cottage avoiding that confrontation, Mom and Dad walked threw the door of the cottage probably figuring where I would go. I buried myself into my blankets and pillows.

"Nessie," my Mom said sounding hurt. My Dad was close behind ready to help.

"What happened," he asked. I could tell from his tone that he wanted to hurt the ones who hurt me.

"It's nothing," I said threw my tears. Mom pulled me into her arms and I lay back into her. However I made the mistake of letting my thoughts drift back to the cafeteria and the previous incidents. Dad, obviously catching these thoughts, growled low threw clenched teeth. "Don't do anything," I warned. He looked at me with a pained expression than looked over to Mom.

"We just want to help," Mom insisted. I nodded to show I understood but I couldn't help thinking how they could have done this to me.

"I just want to know how my friends could be so mean," I finally voiced the question that had been in the back of my mind ever since lunch.

"Easy," Dad piped up. I looked at him with a slightly hurt slightly confused expression. "They aren't your friends. They don't deserve to be your friends, when you think about it it's simple," he continued sitting down on the other side of me putting his arm around me. I smiled up at him _Thanks_ I told him through my thoughts and he smiled at me signalling that he received my thanks.

They could see that I really still didn't feel any better so Mom jumped up and grabbed the keys to her car. I looked at her questioningly when she grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the door. "Don't wait up!" she called over to Dad who just laughed probably knowing this would have happened after this. Maybe something they talked about on the car ride home...when I ran off, he, he.

Mom dragged me out to the car. "Where are we going Mom?" I whined.

"For a drive," she smiled at me. We approached Alice's Porsche where in the drivers seat sat an impatient Alice. When she saw us walking up she smiled and started bouncing in place happily. One thing I knew about my Aunt, whenever she was this happy, it could never be could for me...or my Mom for that matter.

"Oh no, Alice is excited. That's not good...let's go," my Mom laughed and pulled me into the car sitting in the backseat. Alice briefly pouted before turning around and pulling out of the driveway at top speed and rushing out. She drove like a maniac for almost an hour. With Alice's driving an hour to her is like two hours to almost anyone else. She pulled up to a long row of top notch stores.

"Let's go!" she called happily bouncing out of the car.

"Remember what I said Alice, no money unless absolutely necessary," Mom said sternly to her. Alice smile wavered slightly and she nodded before continuing on.

"Come on! There's stuff to look at," she announced. I looked up questioningly at my mom and she smiled.

"As Alice calls it, retail therapy, as I call, a bigger problem to make you forget about your other problems," she joked. We laughed, then looked at Alice only to laugh harder at her playful glare.

We walked around for a while window shopping, we were always dragging Alice away from store windows. We had to pull her away from a store showing a long flowing purple dress with spaghetti straps. "But, if I don't get it I'll die!" she complained dramatically.

"Alice, you're immortal...jumping off a skyscraper wouldn't kill you, let along not getting a dress," Mom told her slowly as if talking to a four year old. I started to laugh, Alice started to try to get away from Moms grip, but she wouldn't have any of it until they were far enough away. I started laughing at Alice pouting, not to mention I was already laughing from her over dramatic attachment to the dress.

After a little big more walking we came to a book store that Mom attached too. "Oh look! Pretty books!" she called clinging to the window.

"Bella, if I can't get a little dress, you can't get half the books in this store," Alice told her causing me to burst into giggles.

"Oh come on, just a quick peak in," she begged while Alice held her hands together preventing her from running into the store.

"Mom, last time you went into a store, we couldn't find you for a week! Dad got so worried!" I laughed, Alice finally joining in. The both of us pulled Mom away from the book store and continued going threw the many stores.

After a few hours, and a fair few voicemails from Dad and Jasper, we finally decided we should go home. I couldn't even remember what had me so worked up that Mom and Alice had to drag me all the way out to...I don't even know where we are come to think of it. I was feeling perfectly content now, and couldn't even think about school, or guys, or rumours, or any of that stuff. We continued to talk and laugh on the way home and when we did get back we were great by our usual family, eager to see us.

_I don't know who, I'm gonna talk to now at school,_

_But I know I'm laughing, on the car ride home with you._

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay,_

_But I know I had the best day, with you, today._

"Renesmee, don't you think it's about time you went to bed," Grandma Esme asked looking at the time. I looked over to see it was already 11:30, no wonder I was so tired.

"Definitely, we should get back to our cottage," Dad responded for me. I didn't mind, I actually agreed, I was really tired. Mom, Dad, and I stood up and went out the door. I had jumped on Dad's back, seeing as I couldn't run as fast as them, and we were running out to our cottage. We made it there and walked into my room. Before they left I briefly wondered, who I was going to talk to at school now. Dad popped his head back threw the door quickly and responded to my unspoken question. "You will talk to me, your Mother, your Aunts, your Uncles, and Kaitlin. She really is a good friend and will continue to be hanging around with us," he smiled than said good night once more leaving the room.

I lay back against my pillows and started to think about the day I had had today. It really hurt what they did in school today. I let one more tear escape my eye before rolling over and moving onto another topic. I didn't know how long it would take to feel better, or how long it would take for the rumours to pass as I knew they would eventually. I thought about the last part of the day, when things started turning right. I sighed contently and decided regardless of what had happened in school, today I had to say was the best day with Mom and Alice. I smiled than closed my eyes letting the exhaustion over come me.

_I have an excellent father,_

_His strength is making me stronger._

_God smiles on my little brother,_

_Inside and out he's better than not him._

It was a boring lesson in English class. I already knew all this stuff! Between reading along with Jasper, my Mom, and Dad I didn't need to worry about English class. My mind drifted off to when Dad comforted me after my breakup.

**I had been dating Justin for about a month now. I knew I couldn't keep it up but I really did like him, he was nice and really liked each other. Everyone except Dad and I had gone hunting so it was only the two of us in the main house. My phone started to ring and I quickly answered it after seeing that the caller ID was naming Justin. "Hello," I said eagerly, the spring dance was coming up and he had yet to ask me, but maybe he would ask me now.**

"**Hey Ness," he responded. "We need to talk about something important," my heart dropped at the tone of his voice. I got instantly worried. Dad looked over concerned but I waved him off threw my mind.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly, whatever it was it couldn't be good. **

"**I was thinking, and, I think we're too young to really be in a serious relationship. I think we should stop whatever we had," I stopped breathing, I could hold my breath longer than any human but I did need to breath eventually. "We could still be fri-" he started but I cut him off.**

"**Don't, even, finish that sentence," I told him firmly, my voice wavering only a little, before I hung up. Warm tears started to fall down my face before I could even stop them. **

"**Nessie," Dad said sympathetically coming over to me. He wrapped me in his arms and I sat there just crying for a while.**

"**I'm sorry," I said after about fifteen minutes of straight tears.**

"**Why are you sorry?" he asked shocked. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it's Justin who has a few things he should apologize for," he continued his voice getting more and more serious.**

"**No, don't," I warned him. He smiled at me acting innocent.**

"**What?" he asked faking shock. "Me? I would never do anything," he continued acting innocent.**

"**What about the time a guy glared at me after those rumours and the next day I found him in a trashcan near the school," I asked remembering that day.**

"**Hey, you have no proof that was me," he defended standing up smiling.**

"**Oh really...'cause I asked Alice and-"**

"**Okay okay, it was me, yeesh," he joked and I smiled. He could always make me feel better, when those rumours were spreading around he was always there for me to lean on when I need the support. I would always love him for that and deeply appreciated it. His strength in tough situations always greatly helped me get through the situations.**

I smiled at this memory I greatly treasured along with a couple others. I noticed we were starting to work on how to construct paragraphs. Were they serious? We need to review the construction of _paragraphs_, o m g, and I'm not the type of girl who uses chat lingo...outside of MSN. I went back to daydreaming and my mind drifted back to a fond memory I had of spending time with my Uncle/big Brother Emmett.

**Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper had all gone out shopping. Alice and Rosalie because, they loved to shop, and Jasper because, he had nothing better to do and was just following Alice. Grandpa Carlisle was at the hospital, Grandma Esme was out doing errands for a few hours. Mom and Dad were in there little apartment they got after we moved getting things together. Which left me and Emmett bored out of our skulls. "So...What do ya want to do Nessie?" Emmett asked after we sat there for fifteen minutes staring at a blank TV screen.**

"**What is there to do Em?" I pointed out/asked him at a loss for any ideas.**

"**Do you even know who you're talking to?" Emmett asked faking shock. "With good old Emmett and his awesome imagination, there's always something out there to do!" he announced than ran off somewhere coming back just as fast. "I just had a great idea to cure your boredom...and mine!" he called.**

"**And what would this amazing idea involve?" I asked worried but excited at the same time.**

"**Fairytales!" he yelled pulling out a book with a bunch of different fairytales.**

"**Fairytales?" I asked sceptically. He just smiled at me.**

"**Fairytales, Emmett Cullen edited version," he smiled proudly, I giggled knowing what that could mean.**

"**First story shale be Cinderella!" he smiled. "Remember, this is the edited version," he warned and I nodded smiling waiting for him to begin.**

"**Go on," I urged so he began.**

"**Once upon a time lived CinderBella, aka your Mother long, long, time ago," he smiled. Oh, no, Mom wouldn't be happy about this...but it was funny. "And there was a Prince Edward Charming!" he continued, I started to laugh. "One day idiot Prince Edward Charming and his faithful sister Princess Alice Future-Seer invite CinderBella to watch a royal vampire baseball game, where they met the evil Witch James Tracker! Dun dun dun!" he added overly dramatic. **

"**This isn't even close to the fairytale Em," I pointed out. **

"**Duh, it's the super Emmett edited version that is based on a true story," he told me. "So, Witch James Tracker started to search for CinderBella causing Prince Edward Charming to send CinderBella off with Princess Alice Future-Seer and Prince Jasper Empath to watch her and make sure she was okay. Unfortunately, evil Witch James Tracker followed them and attacked CinderBella," he explained.**

"**Wait, when you say this is based on a true story...do you mean CinderBella is my Mom, Prince Edward Charming is Dad, and Witch James Tracker really did exist?" I asked. Emmett smiled and nodded as if I was on to something.**

"**Anyways, Prince Edward Charming came and saved CinderBella with King Carlisle MD, Princess Alice Future-Seer, Prince Jasper Empath, and Prince Emmett Bear! Prince Jasper Empath and Prince Emmett Bear got rid of evil Witch James Tracker while Princess Alice Future-Seer, King Carlisle MD, and Prince Edward Charming saved CinderBella, The End!" Emmett smiled.**

"**That actually happened?" I asked. Emmett nodded smiling.**

"**Ask your Mom and Dad for the full story," he winked. For the rest of the day we went on telling stories about Little Red Riding Emmett, RumpleRose, The Ugly Duckling-Future-Seer, etc. Etc. **

I smiled remembering that afternoon, I remembered how Emmett told me a year later that he just do that to entertain me because I was looking so board her wanted to fix it. I thanked him a lot and hugged him my hardest. He smiled the whole time thinking he did I great did.

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run,_

_And I had, the best days with you._

I thought back to our nice little house in Forks. I remembered how we would go hunt and especially from the little cottage we had so much space. I remembered when Emmett and Jasper started to fight and knocked down half the trees around our house. I thought back than to when me and Dad had a race, obviously Dad won being the fastest runner and me being the slowest...that was of course until I got close enough to tackle his legs knocking him flat on his face. Everyone laughed, including Dad, I had to admit looking back on it, it was funny. I thought back to all these days and I only had three words that would actually describe these memories of fairytales, strength, races, fights, and all those...The Best Days!

_There is a video I found from back when I was three._

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and your, talking to me._

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships, and the seven dwarfs,_

_And Daddy's smart and your the prettiest lady, in, the whole wide world._

I was board one day, as I was on sunny days usually, and when I was pestering Mom and Dad they suggested for me to go watch a movie. After awhile I decided that that was a good idea and was off in search of a movie. For some odd reason, don't ask me, I had decided I wanted to watch one of the old movies...you know, the ones on tape, so I started to flip threw the old tapes Dad had showed me when I asked. _Hmm, let's see_ I thought starting to flip threw the videos. _Inspector Gadget, Eight Legged Freaks, The Little Mermaid, Renesmee, How the Grinch stole Christmas, wait?_ I flipped back to the one titled Renesmee. I looked around and nobody was around so I decided to put it it out of curiosity. Maybe it was where my name came from, even though Mom did say she came up with it by mixing my two Grandmothers names.

I popped the video into the ancient VCR we rarely used now a days and sat back ready to watch. What I didn't expect was a little three year old girl to appear on the screen sitting in a kitchen. There was a paint set and she was happily coloring on it without a care. "So, do you like the paint set Grandma sent you?" a voice that sounded eerily familiar to Moms rang threw from somewhere behind the camera.

The little girl reached out her hand as if to touch something revealing her shirt had the Disney Princesses on it, along with the seven dwarfs next to snow white on the shirt. "No no, use your _words_," the off camera voice insisted from behind the scenes.

The little girl pouted than gave up trying to get her way and sad "Yes, look at my picture!" she squealed happily. I watched this video with interest as if it was tugging at some long lost memories that had been long gone. She held up a picture which clearly looked like a pirate ship and she smiled contently while holding the wet picture.

"It's a very lovely picture," the voice responded warmly making the little girl beam even more and put the picture down.

"I couldn't agree more," another voice jumped in sounding an awful lot like Dads voice.

"What?" the first voice demand through giggles.

"She just thought you were the prettiest lady in the whole world, I merely said I couldn't agree more," the male voice sounded as if he was faking surrender.

"Oh ya, well I'm sure that you're editing," the female voice laughed as the little girl on screen started to blush.

"Only the part where I'm smart," the male voice allowed while the little girl turned an even darker shade of red and hid her face behind her pirate ship.

"Oh don't worry, it's very nice of you. And your right, Daddy is smart," the female voice told the little girl after noting her clear embarrassment.

"I still say she's right about you too," the male voice whispered but being right next to the camera you could still hear it clearly.

"Where'd you find this?" Mom asked from behind me causing me to jump when I realized it was her and not the video anymore. I looked back at the three year old smiling up at the camera once more and back at Mom.

"What is this? I found it in the tape collection," I explained to her and she laughed.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I thought if you ever saw this video you would know instantly who it was," she said. I shock my head to show my clear confusion as to what this was all about and who this video was focusing on. "It's you, when you were physically three years old, the voices you have been hearing are me and your father," she giggled probably lost in a far away memory from long time ago.

"Wait, you mean that's me?" I asked shocked at how much I could have changed.

"Granted you do look quiet different at the physical age of 17, but yep that's you. To prove my point even more look over," she smiled pointing to the television screen. I turned my attention back to the video to see that Dad walked into view of the camera and over to the little girl, I mean me, and started helping her with something.

"Where did you find this video," Dad asked as he too walked into the room laughing. I suppose he too was remember back than, was I the only one who didn't remember than. I looked back to the TV to see that now Grandpa and Grandma were also sitting around me, or three year old me, playing along with the little girl and smiled. Maybe I couldn't remember such a time but it sure looked like the little girl was enjoying herself, and it looked like her family, or...mine, was having fun along with her.

_And now I know why, all the trees change in the fall._

_I know you were by my side, even when I was wrong,_

_And I love you, for giving me your eyes. Staying back and watching me shine,_

_And I don't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say,_

_That I had the Best Day, with you, today._

I sat with my family in the Cafeteria sitting with my friend from the school, Caren, all sitting around the table 'eating'. Well, me and Caren were eating, obviously full vampires can't eat anything so they just sat there playing with their food. I looked over at my Mom and Dad sitting next to each other smiling almost having one of their private conversations I had gotten used to. We weren't talking about anything really in particular so I just sat there picking at my food smiling.

I remembered back to when Uncle Emmett had tried to teach me we had evil little Aliens inside of us that would make the trees change color in the fall and started to mentally laugh, I looked over to my Dad who was glaring at Emmett seeing my memory and probably remembering trying to get me out from under the bed. This almost made me laugh out loud at this exchange and barely caught myself with my smile widening considerably.

I obviously now knew why the trees would change color, in more detail than when I was five and my Dad said 'because the weather changes', I now knew more than just that but at five years old what are you suppose to do? I remembered back to my many theories of, many different things. Half of them were wrong but Mom and Dad, would always side with me even if I was way off base.

"**No, I'm telling you, Santa Clause is real!" I argued with Uncle Emmett. He was trying to tell me Santa didn't exist when I clearly had a Christmas present that day with "From: Santa" written on it.**

"**Why do you believe Santa is real? Have you ever seen him?" he asked. "One, Reindeer don't fly...I tried. Two, the world is too big for one fat guy to go around...even at vampire speed, and Three, what about the time zones?!" Emmett pointed out. Okay, so I didn't know there were none flying reindeer, Santa doesn't go around the world in one night at vampire speed, and what the Batman are time zones! I thought, I heard Daddy laugh behind me and whipped around to look at him.**

"**Hey! Don't look at us! We're on your side, why can't Santa be real?" Daddy defended with his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture.**

"**See! Exactly, Mommy and Daddy believe me! And, it's signed 'Santa'!" I insisted showing Emmett the tag. He inspected the tag for a moment and laughed. "What!?" I asked annoyance clear in my voice.**

"**Compare this tag with a piece of Mommy's writing," he told me. I scrunched up my face confused and looked back at Mommy and Daddy, Daddy was looking at Mommy sympathetically and she was looking at me sympathetically...and I don't even really know what sympathetically means.**

"**W-Why would I do that?" I asked still clearly confused by what Uncle Em had told me to do.**

"**Because..." Uncle Em started but looked over my shoulder. I could hear a quiet growl come from behind me and I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Daddy glaring at Uncle Emmett. He sighed but continued his sentence ignoring Daddy's glare. "Because, it's exactly the same writing," he finished I looked back at Mommy shocked.**

"**Sorry," she mouthed giving me an apologetic smile.**

"**So, Santa's not real after all," I put together. Everyone in the room, being Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper nodded looking at me wearily...what does that mean anyway? Wearily...he he, that's a funny word. Another funny word is Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, ha ha, I learned that word from Grandpa...thinking of Grandpa that reminded me of Grandma, thinking of Grandma that reminds me of how she cooks most of my food, thinking of food...I'm hungry! "Can I have a sandwich?" I asked after a moment of thinking. I looked around to see mainly shocked faces apart from Daddy who was laughing...probably because he could read my thought process...oh well.**

"**Where in the heck did that come from?" Uncle Jasper asked what everyone was most probably thinking.**

"**You don't want to know how she got to that conclusion," Daddy said between laughs while everyone still looked around as puzzled as ever. **

"**I'll go make the sandwich," Auntie Alice volunteered standing up and leaving the room into the kitchen and I just smiled content. **

"Is she spacing out like Alice?" Emmett's booming voice knocked me from my thoughts as I looked around.

"No!" I glared at him and he laughed turning back to picking apart his lunch. I looked around the table to see Alice and Jasper talking amongst one another, Emmett was picking apart his lunch, Rosalie was thinking about her new shampoo she just bought, Mom was looking at Dad liked he'd lost his mind...and Dad was trying to hide his laughter. What was he laughing about? What was there to laugh about?

"Santa Sandwich," he chuckled out low enough that Caren wouldn't hear. That's what we had called that time because Alice brought out the sandwich and Emmett had decided that is was the magical Santa Sandwich because Dad hadn't explained why or how I had come to think of food. Everyone at the table started having to muffle laughter because as soon as Dad said that they all knew what he meant, I just rolled my eyes, it was sort of funny...but that _was_ years ago!

Everyone quieted down and I looked at my watch seeing it was only half way threw lunch, sighing, I went back to my thoughts. It was a _very_ boring lunch period! I thought back to when I had finally decided to try and pick up a hobby...

**I had been board one day and decided to pester Jasper. "Jasper," I whined.**

"**Renesmee," he responded in the same tone as me.**

"**I'm board!" I continued not caring.**

"**I'm Jasper, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand as if to shack mine.**

"**Not what I meant and you know it," I told him looking at him seriously. "Seriously, there's nothing to do, entertain me!" I complained.**

"**You want more entertainment beside the TV, movies, outdoors, and our endless supply of books?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Now that I thought about it...ya!**

"**Of course, that's kind of why I asked," I said making it sound like 'duh'.**

"**Fine, if you insist, here," Jasper caved in handing me...a notebook and a pen? **

"**What am I suppose to do with these? Homework?" I asked confused at why he had handing me paper and pen. I didn't say it in a rude way, just asking what he was expecting me to do.**

"**There are many things you can do with paper and a pencil. You can doodle a picture, write a poem, write numbers write a story, and more. I'm sure you can think of something," Jasper explained. I nodded my understanding getting an idea all ready.**

"**Okay!" I smiled and skipped off to my room. I locked myself in my room, not that it would stand up to a vampire who really wanted to get in here, and just let words flow.**

**I ended up sitting there for hours writing my first story, I didn't notice the time until my eyes started to droop and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. I looked at the time shocked to see that it was now 11 at night. Where had the time gone? I had just sat down and started writing than...bam! I looked down to see I had written about 7 pages since I sat down, whoa! Too tired to actually get up I just fell asleep there on the floor with the notebook still next to me and the pen still in my hand.**

**I woke up to Dad and Jasper talking. "-and why did you give her a notebook?" I heard Dad ask.**

"**She was bugging me, and had nothing to do. I didn't know she would take it so seriously and fall asleep working," Jasper defended. "And by the way, in case you haven't noticed she's awake."**

"**Of course I noticed, I just, was talking to you," Dad defended. Taking this as my cue to 'wake up' I sat up and looked up at them innocently. **

"**Are you okay?" they asked simultaneously, why wouldn't I be?**

"**Uh, ya...why is there something wrong with me?" I asked confused.**

"**No, we got back from hunting and when I came to check on you and your door was locked. I got the door open to find you asleep on the floor and asked Jasper what happened, than you woke up," Dad shrugged not knowing what to say. I nodded.**

"**Sorry, I just was writing and didn't notice the time passing by. That's all," I explained. **

**After we went down and I got some breakfast Dad asked what I was writing. I explained it was a story. After that Jasper and Dad asked if they could read it, than Mom and Alice came in asking what we were talking about. Jasper explained everything and than they wanted to read it, Grandma and Grandpa over heard with good old vampire hearing and asked if they could read it too. Giving up I said that I would read it to them, everyone quickly agreed, including Rosalie and Emmett who had just walked in. **

**After I ate I ran up to get my notebook and came back down into the living room where everyone had seated themselves. I walked up to the middle of the room smiling, to be honest I was quite proud of this story and started reading out the story to everyone. When I had finished I looked up waiting for a reaction and everyone, to my surprise, said it was great. I was shocked and thanked them. I looked to Mom and Dad and they were smiling at me clearly have given me their full attention. Mom walked up and hugged me "That was great," she smiled at me. Dad came up behind her and hugged me too agreeing with her statement and I said "Thanks, for listening."**

**A couple days later Emmett was reading threw the newspaper, don't ask me why, and called Mom, Dad, and I over. He said that the newspaper was holding a story writing contest and everyone encouraged me to enter. Finally, after hours of arguing, I gave in and agreed to send in my story. To my great surprise a month later I received a letter saying I had won the contest and my story was going to be published in the newspaper. Everyone congratulated me and said it was really a good story and I smiled showing my appreciation. **

I smiled to myself remembering that time. How Mom and Dad watched and encouraged me, and stood back when they saw they should. It was really awesome of them. I looked over at Dad to see he was smiling up at me, probably seeing everything that I had just seen and I smiled even wider. Mom looked between our exchange than shrugged it off and turned back to talk with Alice, she was clearly much too used to this than she should be. I laughed mainly to myself although I did catch some of my families attention.

I remembered something that I had been meaning to do for awhile but didn't want to do in front of my Uncles and, they always seemed to be around. Than I had a great idea and decided I should do that right than and there. _Thank you_, I thought towards Dad. He looked up at me questioningly so I elaborated threw my thoughts. _This goes to you and Mom. Thank you for, well, everything! I had some of my best days with you guys and am sure to have even more 'Best Days' to come. For that and much more Thanks._ I smiled up at him knowing for certain that he heard those thoughts. He smiled genuinely happy for what I had just thought/said to him. He nodded in recognition. _You'll be sure to tell Mom, and anyone else you think of that would fit under that category? For me...or you? _He smile his crooked smile and I knew he would, he didn't even have to nod in response to that question, I knew already.

**_A/N: Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I had trouble trying to figure out how to end it but it's ended...sad I liked writing this. I really hoped you enjoyed it and review some feedback please...I'm thinking about another one but I want to know how this one went. And to all of those who read A Bella Twilight, don't worry the sequel is coming I just needed to get those creative juices flowing which is why I used this for. There WILL be a sequel and it WILL be coming SOON so look out and I WILL post the info onto A Bella Twilight. Thanks for reading ;)_**


End file.
